The pickpocket and the pirate
by xorcha
Summary: A pickpocket is forced to trick Jack Sparrow. Will her greed win out, or will the dashing CAPTAIN sparrow change her mind?
1. Caught again

Hey ya. Heres me attempt at a POTC fanfic. Don't be too upset if our dear commadore is a bit....well, meaner. Jack will be in soon. OH, and there is no mary sue in sight. Trust me :) Enjoy me hearties!  
  
Bonny Read was a bit of a pickpocket. A nobbler. A lightfingered, nimble mild-manered criminal who would rob the shirt off your back while you sneezed. But not the bad sort.  
  
She saw herself as service with a smile. Too many nobles with too much money- she evened out the balance. To her favour, o' course.  
  
It helped that she looked as innocent as a spring lamb, with big brown eyes, an oval face, and chestnut curls that framed it all. And there was her accent. A lyrical well-bred refined Irish brogue that hinted at money, if not actuall breeding.  
  
All of this helped her stay out of trouble. For the most part.  
  
Bonny had arrived off the boat with nothing but a name. Her parents were killed by pirates and she was rescued off the wreck by the Royal navy.  
  
At Port Royale she had been taken under the wing of Madam Molly, who was quite taken with the pretty child and her manners, and brought her up in the trade. At age seven Bonny was already pick-pocketing, and bringing home a few shillings for Molly. At age (roughly) twenty, Bonny was the best at the job, and was known for her quick fingers and canny intellegence. The locals would call at the Madams for her, if they needed some expertice and foolhardyness.  
  
For there was one thing Bonny Read loved, and that was a challenge.  
  
Unfortunatly she liked it a bit too much, which is why she found herself locked in the brig in the fort.  
  
She sighed and paced up and down, running her hand along the bars. It was rare when a woman was caught, but this was her fourth time this month, and the charges were serious. But the taxman was a target impossible to resist, and with his bag of gold? She would have got away   
  
with it too, if the soldiers had not recognised her face.  
  
The guards alcoholic breath announced himself before he did. She sighed and turned to the door.  
  
"'ello again Bonny."  
  
"Always a pleasure." She snapped. "What do you want?"  
  
The guard leered. "The commodore wants a word with yer fine self. Must be serious. "  
  
"Oh bleedin' hellfire," she muttered and followed the guard upstairs.  
  
The guard let her in the office with a smirk and locked the door after her. She sighed and glanced around. The walls were lined with oak panneling, and the carpet was lush under her boots. She exhaled and loosed her lace collar; the fire was blazing in the hearth, even though the weather was swealtering. Tiptoeing behind the desk she stared at a painting. It was a misty landscape, a moore, with jagged rock and depressing scenery. Did this man realise he was in the carribean?  
  
She glanced at the desk and gave a small grin. This man she could handle. The papers were all in neat files, the pen was at a perfect 90 degree angle to the ledger, and the hand-writing was perfect. A tidy script that kept between the lines.  
  
The door opened and closed with a light click. She spun around and placed a hand over her heart.   
  
"Oh commadore!" She began, adopting her lightest, most feminine, most well-bred accent. "I'm so glad you could see me. There has been the most horrendous mistake!"  
  
He regarded her levelly from under his grey wig, then took a seat behind the desk. He motioned for her to sit, then glanced at some papers.  
  
Bonny sat as primly as she could, opened her eyes as wide as possible without them falling out, and paid rapt attention.  
  
"Your name is Bonny Read, is that correct?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"And you arrived in Port Royale aged Seven, is that correct?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"And what age are you now? Seventeen?"  
  
"About twenty sir. "  
  
He gave her an appraising glance. "And you claim you were orphaned abord the St. George when you were orphaned during a pirate attack."  
  
"Yessir." She wasn't sure she was happy about the way things were going.  
  
"And what do you remember of your parents?"  
  
She blinked once, then donned an expression of painful loss. "My Father was a merchant. He wanted to start a business in Hispaniola. He couldn't bear to be parted from my mother and me, so he took us with us. He died trying to save us."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Bonny frowned a little and tried to read what he was reading.  
  
"It seems that there was never a Mr Read on board the St. George. As a matter of fact, the St. George sank two hundred miles off the shipping lanes, and three years before you arrived in Port Royale."  
  
He gave her a shrewd look over the page. "What do you have to say to that?"  
  
Bonny gaped. "Yer pullin me chain!" She composed herself quickly. "Ah, sir, I mean to say, what?!"  
  
The atmosphere in the room was defininatly getting colder. Her nails found their way to her mouth.  
  
"Although," he continued, in an altogether different tone of voice, "There was a child on the St. George. A niece of Leutenant O' Leary. It was thought that she went down with the ship. The remaining O' Leary was devastated, since she was the last heir of the O' Leary fortune."  
  
Bonny perked up. "You know, I always felt Irish..."  
  
The commadore gave her another appraising look. "Indeed." He cleared his throat. "Its a pity that we can never prove who was the lost child....unless..."  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
He gave a small smile entirely without humour. "Unless, she did a certain favour for the royal navy, we could find a way to proving her birthright."  
  
The room was definatly chilly. "Certain job?" 


	2. A proposition

The docks were the worst place a woman could find herself after dark, unless she was there to ply her... wares. Bonny picked her way over drunken sailors, barrells, and rats before she found where she was looking for.  
  
The Kings head was the disreptutable tavern of disreptutable taverns. It leaned drunkenly over a wharf and was surrounded by crates, empty barrells, and sailors passed out on the ground. Bonny steeled herself, gathered her new skirts around herself (paid for curtesy of the Kings navy) and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was the noise. The babbling drunken shouting and singing was almost a tangiable force. That and the smell. Wincing, she made her way to the bar, avoiding mens hands as much as possible. The barman was run off his feet. Red in the face and panting he barely gave her a glance.   
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"I was looking for Jack Sparrow," she yelled over the noise.  
  
"You 'ave to buy a drink. I don't do introductions."  
  
"Ah, ah rum please."  
  
He nodded and dissapeared. Aparantly that was what every one was drinking here. He came back with a tankard looking none too clean and gave her a nod.   
  
"'es usually about here, though I dunno what the likes of you wants with him."  
  
She thanked him and paid, then glanced around trying to get her bearings.   
  
The only thing she noticed was a drunk bearing down on her.  
  
"Well, me pretty wench, come to make a quick penny?"  
  
She stared up at his inebriated face and grimaced.  
  
"Euch, no. Could you breath in another direction please."  
  
"Whass that?" He circled her wrist in one large hand and tried to drag her with him.  
  
With a quick kick to his backside, he stumbled headfirst into a table and fell unconcious to the floor. If only the men at the table had too.  
  
The three of them stood and glowered at her.  
  
"You just spilled our drinks. We don't take kindly to that," one said and unsheathed a cutlass. The whole bar fell silent at the unmistakeable sound of a weapon being drawn.  
  
"Are you gonna pay for that?"  
  
Yeah right. If she had any bleedin' money left!  
  
Clearing her throat, she opted for a destraction. She spoke loudly for the watching crowd. "I'm looking for Jack Sparrow."  
  
The quality of silence lessened even further. Someone laughed at the back.  
  
"Join the qeue," a man muttered.  
  
"Its Captain." Another said, even softer.  
  
The man with the cutlass prodded her.  
  
"Is 'e gonna pay for the drink?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded. "Of course he is."  
  
As if by one, every head swivled to the corner.  
  
Bonny noted the widening gap around her and began to bite her nails like she hadn't eaten in a week.  
  
The man in the corner had a woman on one knee, and his other leg placed on the table. He waved his tankard at the crowd, his face hidden in the shadow of his tri-cornered hat. For a moment he was motionless, staring at her from under his hat.  
  
Just as Bonny was about to run for the door he stood and patted the woman vaugely.  
  
"Don't worry Darlin'. She don't mean nothin' to me. Nothin'."  
  
He stumbled sideways, narrowly missing the wall. Patted it, mumbled 'sorry love,' righted himself and staggered to Bonny.  
  
Standing toe to toe with her, he leaned his face into hers.  
  
She gaped at him, trying not to inhale. So this was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow! He was handsome enough, she supposed, underneath the matted hair, the plaited dreadlocks, and the layers of grime and tan. Not the mention the bizzare eye lining of charcoal!  
  
His eyes were sharp, if a little cloudy at the moment. Infact they were crosseyed as he studied her face.  
  
He placed a ringed hand on her shoulder and leaned uncomfortably close.  
  
"Have we...knocked boots before? You know..." he made an obsene hand gesture.  
  
"No!" Bonny shoved him away disgusted. He nearly toppled over before straightening with a jangle of beads.  
  
"Don't worry Darlin', you'll get yer chance." He winked and gave a mischivous grin that showed his gold teeth. "Savvy?"  
  
Bonny put a hand to her head, trying to figure out when things had gone out of her control.  
  
"So you're Jack Sparrow."  
  
A pained expression crossed his face. "Its Captain love, Captain."  
  
The man with the cutlass stepped forward. "So you're the Jack Sparrow who'se gonna pay for our drinks?"  
  
"Its Cap- what?" He spun around to stare at him. He raised both index fingers and pointed at Bonny. "I 'ave no idea who this strumpet is lads, so if ye would be so good as-"  
  
"Beer now!" The cutlass found its way to Jacks throat.  
  
He glanced down, winced and stared amiably at the man.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to cross swords with a pirate?"  
  
The man was about to answer when Bonny stepped forward. Holding out a handful of pieces of eight, she gave her most disarming smile.  
  
"Will this be enough, gentlemen?"  
  
Snatching the coins off her palm, he muttered, "Not too bloody soon."  
  
She watched him stumble to the bar before turning and catching Jack giving her a long glance.  
  
She gave another smile, feeling slightly flustered.  
  
"If you-would-be-so-good," Jack slurred, "as to give me back me purse...?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment, she decided against pleading innocence, and placed it back in his palm.  
  
"Thank-you-very-much." He spun on his heel and marched to his table. It took him a few moments to notice the strumpet had gone.  
  
"Damn fast women," he muttered, and took a swig of his rum.  
  
"Oh what do you want now?" He growled as Bonny took a seat at his table.  
  
"Yer not the kind o woman I'm looking for. Wouldn't know what you'd take if I fell asleep."  
  
Ignoring his mumblings, she said clearly, "I have a business proposition for you."  
  
One eye peered at her from over the tankard. 


	3. Do we 'ave an accord?

Another post so soon....I couldn't resist ;)  
  
Jack examined the map by holding it centemetres from his face and cocking his head to the side.  
  
"And you say this leads to Morgans treasure? Savvy?"  
  
Bonny nodded. "I ...borrowed it off a pirate called Player."  
  
"Borrowed you say?" Unerving piercing look.  
  
She gave a small smile. "He was stone drunk at the time. Out trying to recruit crew members." Good lie, even if she thought so herself.  
  
Jack scowled. "Mangy cur that he is ,probobly tried press ganging." He sighed and leaned into her, elbows splayed on the table. "And what is it you want me to do, Darlin?"  
  
"I want you to get the treasure!" She nibbled her nails. "I'm a little...down on my luck at the moment, this is what I need!"   
  
He narrowed his eyes suddenly. "You wouldn't be trying to run a rig on me, would ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trying to hudwink me? Trick a pirate captain? T'wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, me darlin'." There was a definate tone of menace in his voice.  
  
Suppressing a shiver, she gave a bright smile. "I wouldn't think for one moment that you could be mislead. And trust me, dealing with pirates was a last resort. I'd rather play with a python"  
  
There was a tense moment as Jack scrutenised her face. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, staring at her down the length of his nose.  
  
"Wass yer name anyway lass?"  
  
"Bonny. Bonny Read." The commadore was very specific about her mentioning her name.  
  
Not bothering to supress a grin, he said, "Oh, are ye. And what would be the names of yer shamed parents?"  
  
Glancing away, she gave a slight shrug. "I dunno."  
  
Still grinning his infuriating grin, he said nonchalantly, "You do know that you are named after the two most famous woman pirates. Don't ye?" Bonny scowled as he lightly tapped his finger on her cheek. "Bit...unusual, dontcha think."  
  
Knocking his hand away, she snapped. "It really doesn't matter what I am named. Will you take the mission or not?"  
  
Jack stroked his beard thoughtfully for a few moments, then nodded.   
  
"I suppose. The pearls gettin' a bit lonely for the wind. "  
  
"Good. So we'll split it fifty/fifty."  
  
"I doubt it Darlin. Hows about 90/10. Ye see, you'll be lucky if ye get any back at all. Manys a pirate would take the loot and dissapear."  
  
Bonny prepared herself for the best acting of her life; convince him she doesn't trust him a bit, that she wanted the treasure. That all of this wasn't just an idea cooked up by the commadore. That in one week she wouldn't be named as the lost heir of the O' Learys and living a life of luxury.  
  
"Thats why I'm coming with you." She crossed her arms and looked as stubborn as possible. "I'm making sure I get my share."  
  
The lamplight shone off his gold teeth as he cracked a smirk wide enough to split his skull.  
  
"Oh really. And what makes you think yer cut out for life on a pirate ship?"  
  
"Because I want treasure!" Bonny didn't realise it, but she sounded more believeable now. She fell back into her street brogue unnoticed. Jack tilted his head a little and noted her eyes flashing with every word.   
  
"Pick-pocketing aint no way of life. It keeps you fed for one day, maybe two, but then ye gotta get back out. Every weather, every day. And ye don't get no rest, no day off. No cosy nights sleep.  
  
"And every day the men here are tryin' it on, trying to get me to be one of them-" she jerked her head at some strumpets. She met his stare fiercely. "And I'm no whore! I'm getting off this damn island, even if it kills me."  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Who was she trying to convince?" he wondered.  
  
"So basically," he said in a slow slur,"you 'n me are just the same. You do it yer way, and me mine, but in the end, we're both thieves."  
  
Her eyes flashed, but she said nothing.   
  
Jack sighed and stood up. "Be at the docks at dawn tommorrow. And bring the map. Do we 'ave an accord?" He held out his hand.  
  
She hesitated then shook it. "See you at dawn."  
  
Jack watched her thin form hurry out of the bar.  
  
"Interesting." 


	4. The Pearl

Hey, thank you for the reviews :) Does happy dance!  
  
Oh, and I'm so sorry for the spelling errors. Damn spell check broke, or uninstalled or something. Sob. Left with my own brain :(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bonny found herself at the docks, just a little before sunrise. The sky had a sweet golden glow along the horizon, and there was a fresh breeze lifting the sails. The was no movement exept for the rats; everyone was still sleeping over the night before. Wrinkling her nose, she scanned the ships for something Captain Jack Sparrow might own. Something battered, she supposed, with an uncared for look.  
  
"Hey!" A young voice yelled from below a wooden walkway. Bonny walked over and glanced down. A young boy in a rowing boat grinned up at her through a map of acne.  
  
"Would you be the Bonny lass the captain sent me for?"  
  
Scowling, she pointed out her name was Bonny, and she probably was.  
  
She climbed carefully down the rope ladder, making sure to drop her bag on the boys head, and tried to get a seat without the small boat tipping.  
  
"Is this it?" She frowned.  
  
The boy burst out laughing. "No! Ya hardly think this is a pirate ship do ye? The ship is moored up the coast. Tha' don't let pirates dock ye know."  
  
She glared at him, waiting for him to start rowing.  
  
The boy noticed and laughed again.  
  
"The Captain said you had to row. To prepare yerself for the work like."  
  
Fixing him with a dangerous look she said "Oh did he now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gibbs watched the boats approach with a cross expression. The boat had made slow progress; the cabin boys arms were tired.  
  
"Are ye sure ye know what yer doin' Captain?" he asked for the third time.  
  
Jack wore an amused expression as he watched the girl climb on board. He planted a boot on the rail and turned to his first mate.  
  
"Have I ever let you down Gibbsy?"  
  
His mouth quirked when Gibbs let a volley of curses. "We'll find out soon enough," he muttered darkly and went to join the newcomers.  
  
Jack allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk, patted some dust off his sleeves, tipped his hat to a jaunty angle, and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Get to work ye scabberous dawgs!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bonny stayed well back from the crew, trying not to feel intimidated by the vastness of the ship and the sleek efficiency of the crew.  
  
The Black Pearl was beautiful, even she had to admit it. The huge billowing sails toward above her. She had to keep a hand on the rail to keep from feeling dizzy.  
  
The stout bad-tempered sailor called Gibbs had taken her bag, scowling a little at the weight.  
  
"Ye'll have a cabin to yerself," he said with a grimace. "Don't want you distractin' the crew."  
  
She shrugged, secretly quite relieved, but unwilling to show a pirate thanks.   
  
"And ye'll be working 'ere. This aint no pleasure cruise."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," she said in her sweetest voice. "Never been on one."  
  
He growled in way of an agreement and left.   
  
She glanced at Jack. He looked in his element, enjoying every creak and billow of the sails. Every splash of spray, every bite of the wind.  
  
He stood, feet apart, and braced against the wheel. His hair and coat streamed behind him, his face tilted, eyes closed. He wore a lopsided grin, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
That was when she felt it. The slight spark of guilt- the realisation that she would be the one who ended it for him- for them. To destroy the pearl.  
  
Shaking her head, she ordered herself to forget it. She had herself to think of-any one of these pirates would sell her out for a farthing.  
  
Plus, it had already been done. The commadore had been informed, his plan was in motion. Why should she feel sorry for a bunch of cut-throat pirates?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later and any vestige of sympathy had evaporated in the intense heat. 'Swabbin' the decks' was obviously the job (punishment) they saved for any newcomers. Struggling with the sleeves of her gown, she pushed them as far up her arm as they would go. Her skirts were soaking. The person who bought this dress had obviously not taken into account her height.   
  
Head aching from the sun and shoulders screaming she cursed that she had ever gotten into this mess. Madam Molly had never bothered to make her clean- that had been a blessing at least. But now she wished she had done more manual labour, than skulking about the streets.  
  
"Eh, sorry miss?" The cabin-boy was quite afraid of her now. Bonny smothered a grin. He handed her a jug of water and stammered," Cap'n said you'd want this."  
  
She glanced up at Jack. He gave her an amused nod. Glancing away, she downed the jug in one, spilling most down her dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tee hee, thanks to all the reviewers, I love you guys!!! Does happy dance.   
  
More coming soon... 


	5. Damn that pirate!

Ack, just realised I forgot to put up a disclaimer. So here it is...not mine, its theirs. There :) Enjoy! And thanks again for the reviews :)  
  
Gibbs stood beside Jack looking disgruntled with his arms folded across his belly.  
  
"Ye see that," he muttered darkly. "Already got 'er sea legs. Looks like she been on a ship most of 'er life."  
  
"I see it Gibbs," Jack said mildly."You know who she is."  
  
"Aye. And it aint makin' me any happier. Its bad luck this -in more ways than one."  
  
Jack struck a thoughtful pose; one foot braced on the wheel, his eyes gazing some point into the distance.  
  
"Ye see Gibbs, its like this. There are times when doin' the right thing is walkin' away, and then there are times when not walkin' away is the right thing.  
  
"And then there are times when the right thing- Gibbs?"   
  
He glanced at the empty spot where Gibbs had been, then gave a grin which had nothing to do with humour.  
  
"And then there are women, and all bets are off. Da da dada. Drink up me hearties, yo ho." He finshed softly, his dark eyes following Bonny.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
By midday the sun was too hot for hard work. Most of the crew had retreated below deck. Bonny found some shade near the front, the foc's'le, she remembered, under the foremast.  
  
She nibbled at some hard-tack- tough, slightly bitter biscuits and stared out across the horizon. There was nothing exept for blue sky and sea as far as the eye could see.   
  
Her body relaxed against the mast. Her nerves had been driven away by the hard work and she fell into a sort of doze, lulled by the sun the wind and the waves.  
  
Unnoticed, Jack leaned on the rails nearby, taking in the sight. He saw it as his pleasure-no, his obligation, to examine any attractive woman within 40 foot of him. And he loved women. Almost as much as rum and the Pearl.  
  
He loved their hair, their hands, their faces...their bodies...And this one had grown up fine.  
  
Her aristocratic lines were still there, her delicate features, soft lips, but life on the street had hardened her face. Her brown eyes were colder, darker, her mouth less likely to smile than he remembered.  
  
Of course she was a lot older too, and a bit skinny for his liking. Someone would pay for that, and whoever started her out on a life of crime (he sincerely hoped he wasn't to blame)  
  
He found himself noticing the dotting of fresh freckles across her nose and cheeks, the long shadows of her eyelashes as they fell along her face. She looked so serene. Until she spoke, that is.  
  
"What!" She scowled, spoiling the effect. "Thinking of a new way to torture me?"  
  
"Never darlin'," he drawled lazily. "Just wondren' when yer going to show me that map again."  
  
She flushed slightly, then arched an eyebrow.  
  
"If you would be so good as to turn around?"  
  
Hesitating long enough to make her blush again, he turned and cracked a smirk. He could hear the rustle of paper and clothing.  
  
"Good place that," he commented. "Keep yer valuables with yer...valuables."  
  
Bonny muttered some curses, then told him he could turn around. She held the map out looking red-faced and slightly rumpled.  
  
Grinning, but (wisely) deciding not to comment, he took the map. He rubbed his chin. "It'll be over a day before we reach isla Roto. After we stop at Tortuga o' course."  
  
Bonny looked up alarmed. "We're stopping?"  
  
"O' course love. Can't go treasure huntin' without a bit of rum in our bellys." He winked. "And a bit of pleasurable comp'ny wouldn't go amiss."  
  
He spun on his heels wearing a smirk at her third blush.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bonny was disturbed once more when Gibbs bellowed her awake.  
  
"We don't swing the lead on this ship lassie."  
  
She stared up at him bewildered.  
  
"Get up and haul keel lass. We stand no slackers."  
  
She struggled to her feet with a groan and glared at him.  
  
"What now? Shiverin' me timbers? Raisin' the mainsails? Walkin' the plank?"  
  
"Now," he said slowly, clearly keeping his temper at bay, "We learn the ropes. The captain," he rolled his eyes," has decided you have to know this. So listen, don't speak, and pay attention."  
  
He brandished a piece of rope. "Now watch carefully."  
  
With lightening speed and a few complicated hand movements he tied a knot. He looked at her wearing a smirk. "Now you try it."  
  
She arched an eyebrow and copyied his motions, just as fast and with the same result.   
  
"Its called a bowline, Mr Gibbs. I was on a ship before, you know."  
  
Turning rather red in the face, Gibbs growled. "And when was that exactly?"  
  
She shrugged. "When I was a child. I don't remember when exactly."  
  
"So, someone took time off a busy ship, to show a child, a female, how to try knots?"  
  
"Aparantly." She barely kept the smugness out of her voice. "I also know the short splice, the fishermans bend, the sheet bend, the-"  
  
"Enough!" Gibbs threw up his hands. "At least that means I can get on with something worthwhile now."  
  
Bonny watched him stalk off not bothering to hide her grin.  
  
"READ!"  
  
Bonny jumped and spun around. Jack wore a grin and had his head tilted specutively.   
  
"Since ye know the ropes so well, ye can give the crew a hand and repair these ones."  
  
He dropped a pile of ropes in her arms, and took them back when she staggered under their weight.  
  
"Sorry, was thinkin' ye were a crewman there love. How could I forget."  
  
She jerked the ropes off him and dropped them on the ground.   
  
Sitting on the deck, she tried to get as comfortable as possible on the polished timbers.  
  
Jack was hovering over her shoulder as he gave her 'helpful' instructions.   
  
"Now what you do love, is splice the two ropes together."  
  
Bonny was in the process of doing so, so she stopped and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know how to do it!" She snapped. He ignored her blithely.  
  
"Now you weave the two ends together-"  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck. A pleasant shiver ran up her spine and she willed herself not to blush. Chiding herself silently, she thought,"he's not going to be able to read my mind. Why am I blushing?"  
  
His voice deepened slightly and lowered. She suspected a hint of amusement in his seductive tones and scowled again. 'Damn that infuriating man!' she thought, and, feeling flustered, dropped the ropes.  
  
Jacks hand appeared in her line of vision as he picked them up, his hand brushing against her bodice. This time he spoke directly into her ear, his beard tickling her skin.  
  
"Thought ye know how to do it, Darlin'. I wouldn't be making you nervous, would I?"  
  
Shivering slightly, though not from the cold, she denied it.  
  
"HAH!" It sounded embarrassingly forceful, even to her ears, and she blushed again. It seemed she had lost the ability to form words. She stuttered painfully. "I high- hardly think so!"  
  
She could sense Jack grinning as he spoke.  
  
"Just so I know love."  
  
He walked back to the wheel, with (Bonny suspected) more than his usual swagger; his hair and coat streaming carelessly behind him.  
  
She glared at his back and winced. She never got embarrassed or flustered. Why should a stupid pirate captain with a drunken cockney slur, bizzare hair and a walk like a frog make her nervous?!  
  
She wasn't even going to think about him. Nope.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Nope.  
  
Hey ya me hearties. Thanks for the reviews. I'm having so much fun writing this it should be outlawed. I've finished now, so the posts will be up daily. :) Yo ho ho!!!! 


	6. Me bonny lass

Hey ya! Thanks again for the reviews. 

The steady bobbing of the boat slowed and woke Bonny from her doze. She sat up with a wince. Falling asleep on a pile of ropes was not the most comfortable repose. A whistle pierced the air. Jack yelled across the deck.  
"Best get ready, me bonny love, we're about to dock."  
She stood up slowly and walked unsteadily towards Jack.  
"Can't I stay here?" She asked, too tired to try arguing.  
Jack shook his head and bent his face down to hers.  
"Can't leave you alone here with Doyle and French. Wouldn't be the wisest thing. Unless you want to-"  
"No!" She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Wheres my bag? I have to change."  
"Its in my cabin. I'll help-"  
"No!" Scowling, she muttered "I'm sure I'll manage."  
Jack watched her yawn widely and fluff her curls, then turned when Gibbs prodded him.  
"Whats wrong with Doyle and French?" He asked puzzledly.  
Scrunching up his face in thought, Jack said, "Well we can't leave her here alone. Wouldn't know what she'd be getting up to."  
"Oh," Gibbs nodded understanding. "So ye think she's up to somethin' too."  
"Oh aye." Jack glanced at the cabin door. "That she is. We can't let her out of our sight." He failed to keep a trace of seriousness in his voice. Gibbs gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes to heaven.  


* * *

  
Bonny changed into her best dress. That is to say the one with the least rips and tears. It was a bit too small for her, and made of faded brown velvet with lace at the cuffs and collar. But she didn't have many choices.  
Her hair was scooped up at the neck and tied up as well as she could, with a few stray curls hanging over her face.  
She examined herself in the one cracked mirror she found- Jack obviously didn't use it for shaving.  
Her forehead and cheeks were red from the sun, and her eyes looked shadowed and tired. Madam Molly used to make a salve for sunburn, and more often than not Bonny would need it.  
She felt a sudden pang. The madam was the only Mother she had known, and though there were always other children in the house, she had always managed to make her feel loved.  
Until she turned eighteen, and then it was time for- She caught Jacks face in the mirror and hastily wiped away a few traitorous tears.  
"What?" she snapped, refusing to look at him.  
There was silence for a moment, then he spoke in a suprisingly gentle voice. "Bad memories?"  
"Any other kind?" She turned to him and stopped.  
His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood perfectly still, his face expressionless. His eyes, for once, lacked any trace of mirth or mishchief and seemed darker than normal.  
Then giving a quick smirk that didn't reach his eyes, he tilted his head.  
"The thing with the past love, is that its over. No need to ponder it. Savvy?"  
Bonny met his stare and shook her head. "The thing about the past, is that it catches up. You can sail half way round the world, but you'll still meet it coming back." She gave a bitter half-smile. "Savvy?"  
Jack inclined his head in agreement. "Aye, I suppose you do." His smile widened. He held out his right arm and opened his hand. A silver chain fell from his palm and the pendant dangled, spinning in the air.  
"Thought you might want to borrow this."  
Bonny stared at it in awe. "Me?" She squeeked. "Wear that? Those are diamonds!" She examined the half-moon charm carefully. "Flawless diamonds!"  
Suddenly Jack burst into guffaws of laughter. Bonny stared at him startled.  
He composed himself enough to say, "any other woman would think it pretty. And here you are valuing it."  
She smiled in spite of herself.  
"Once a thief-"  
"Always a thief." Jack finished with a wink. He placed in on her palm.  
She stared at it, frowing. "Why didn't you sell it? You must know how much it was worth."  
"Well if you don't want to wear it..."  
"No no I do. " She said, suddenly desperate to remove his look of dissapointment. She opened the clasp and put it to her neck. Jack stepped behind her and took it out of her fingers. "let me."  
He slid the curls aside with a gentle sweep and closed it, letting his hand linger of the curve of her neck. She wanted to move. To make it very clear that she didn't want him near her, but her feet were rebelling. Both stood still for a moment, saying nothing. Jacks breath tickling her neck. Bonny could feel the tension rising.  
The door opened with a bang. They both jumped.  
"Ready ta go Cap'n."  
"Allright Jacobs," Jack said curtly. Bonny stepped carefully away from Jack, suddenly finding it hard to meet his eyes.  
"Bonny-" Jack began.  
She interrupted, talking rapidly and trying to ignore the jolt she felt when he said her name. "Thank you for letting me wear this Captain. I promise I won't loose it."  
She left quickly, nearly tripping over her skirt.  
  


* * *

  
The sky was wreathed in an orange sunset and Tortuga was coming to life. The streets were swarming, mainly in one direction; from the docks to the taverns. Merchants, trinket sellers and strumpets yelled from every clear space in the crowd, trying to get pirates to part with their 'hard earned' gold.  
Bonny winced at the noise and tried to stay as close to Jack and Gibbs as possible. Which wasn't. A brawl broke out to her left and she was dragged back with the crowd. Struggling against the push, she jumped up and down trying to spot Jacks hat, but everyone around her was too tall. Feeling slightly panicked, she yelled Jacks name, then elbowed her way forward.  
She had strayed too close to the fight. One hapless sailor slammed into her and the two of them went flying into the melee. She gasped and covered her head, trying to avoid getting trod on.   
Suddenly there was space around her. A hand reached down and she grasped it gratefully. Jack pulled her to her feet, a concerned look in his eyes.  
"You arright love?"  
She nodded dazedly, her hand straying to her throat. "The necklace!" she gasped and dived back down.  
She searched blindly for a moment before the crowd stilled. She found it beside someones boots and stood up relieved.  
Jack was standing feet apart, sword drawn and black eyes blazing.  
The people were frozen, whispering to each other.  
"Tha's Jack Sparrow," someone muttered.  
"Its captain Jack sparrow you mangy curs, and this here is Bonny Read who you were steppin' on."  
Bonny felt their eyes on her face and flushed. One scar ridden pirate with a face like a bulldog actually tipped his hat and muttered an apology. Her astonishment grew as the rest followed suit. She stared at Jack with a mixture between astonishment and amusement. Giving her a wink, he nodded regally at the men. "Thats better. Knew you were gentlemen."  
The crowd disperced rather rapidly leaving Bonny and Jack in an open space. He caught her chin in one hand and closed her mouth.  
"Wouldn't want ye catchin' flies," he said softly. He slung an arm around her shoulder and said, "Better stick with you this time. Wouldn't want you starting another fight on yer onesies."  
  
  



	7. Never damage the goods darlin'

Hey ya. Thanks for tjhe reviews :) Thank you thank you thank you - grins so much face hurts :) Enjoy...Again, i'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. Damn computer-to daveys with ye, and cursed ye be!  
  


  
They caught up with the rest of the crew in a tavern called the Modest Muse, which was anything but modest, and the only inspiration it was likely to be doing was inspiring a life of crime. Bonny stared around, her nose wrinkling at the grungy sawdust on the floor, the unmatched furniture and the dodgy charactors seated around the flickering candles.  
"Not up to yer usual standards love?"  
"No. No one worth robbin' in this place."  
Leading her to a table he whispered, "There's more than one way to rob someone."  
He took a weather beaten pack of cards out of his coat and sat at the table with a flourish.  
"Anyone up for a game of cards?"  


* * *

  
An hour and a half later, Bonny and Jack faced each other with an equal share of gold. Everyone else had folded and were betting on the winner. Gibbs, suprisingly, had bet on Bonny. He sat beside her egging her on.  
"Come on lass, beat Jack and ye can have that pleasure cruise ye wanted."  
Bonny met Jacks gaze from across the table and took a swig of rum. Supressing a cough, she tried to look confidant.  
Jack had the ultimate poker face, his dark eyes were unreadable, his mouth in a continuous lopsided smirk. He tapped the cards against his teeth and watched Bonny with a glint in his eyes.  
"Well love, do you fold?"  
Bonny laughed loudly and gave a bright smile.  
"Hardly. I raise you-" she flicked her last coins on the pile. "Everything i've got."  
"Interesting." Jack did the same, then fixed her with a piercing look. "What do ye got?"  
There was a tremulous silence as the crew held their breath.  
"Three tens."  
Everyone gasped, then stared at Jack. Gibbs was gripping Bonnys arm quite painfully.  
Jack placed his cards on the table with more than a trace of smugness.  
"Four fours."  
The table uproared. There were a few curses aimed at Bonny.  
"Don' worry lass." Gibbs sympathised."He's never been beaten."  
Bonny narrowed her eyes at Jack as the table emptied. "How did you know I was bluffing?"  
A lazy smile lit Jacks features and he tapped his nose. Or near his nose anyway.  
"That would give it away Darlin'."  
"Euch!" She pushed away from the table and stomped to the bar.  
Gibbs bought her a drink of Nelson's folly, or rum, he translated.  
He gave her a reluctant smile. "Yer not all bad. Anyone that can give Jack a run for his money is arright by me."  
"Thanks."  
"Jus' jus'." Gibbs donned a look of drunken seriousness and raised a warning finger. "Jus' be careful lassie. I hope ye know what yer doin'"  
A cold feeling swamped Bonnys stomach.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm jus' sayin' that there more than one side to Captain Jack Sparrow. If ye cross him, he won't forget it."  
She paled slightly and glanced at Jack. He looked his usual self; quite intoxicated with a smug, self-satisfied expression, and his eyes following some women on the other side of the tavern.  
"Hmmmf." She looked sceptical.  
"Jus' remember firs' and foremost he's a pirate. And he don't let no one stand in his way."  
Bonny watched Jack swagger towards the women and suddenly felt quite thirsty. She knocked her drink back and gasped. Then ordered another.  
  


* * *

  
Jack was feeling pleasantly tipsy. He had found a new friend called...Emma? Elaine? Anyway she was quite the buxom wench and very.._.friendly_.  
But there was too much noise. It was interrupting his...conversation. He frowned across the room, trying to glare away the laughter. Until he heard his name. **Without** the captain part. And more laughter.  
Rolling into a stance, accidentally spilling the woman off his knee, he peered at the crowd. That was when he noticed _her_. Wearing _his_ hat, and _his_ coat and walking in a way that was quite familiar to him.  
"Be back in a minute Edele," he slurred and strode (staggered) towards the crowd.  
"Its Susan!" Someone yelled behind him. She sounded angry. Glad it wasn't at him.  
His crew were in hysterics, laughing their arses off at Bonny.  
He glared daggers at the back of her head, willing her to shut up. Her curls had come undone and were rolling down the back of his coat, which was miles to long for her and _his_ coat. _His_ hat, his _favorite_ hat, his _only_ hat, was perched at a jaunty angle on her head and she sashayed up and down in front of the crew.  
"Don't worry Darlin'," she slurred, her voice as deep and gravelly as she could make it, which wasn't much. "She don't mean nothing to me. Nothin'."  
Another round of laughter from the crew.  
"Easy on the goods Darlin', savvy?"  
More laughter.  
A suspicion was beginning to form in Jacks mind, and he didn't like it one bit.  
"Its Captain," Bonny said, throwing in as much head tilting, hair swinging and hand waving as possible. "Captain Jack Sparrow." That did it.  
The laughter was enormous. Until they saw him. With much elbow nudging and head slapping the crew hushed by degrees and stared at him slackjawed.  
Bonny continued obliviously. She turned with a twirl and a grin.  
"Thats inter-" She froze, stumbling a little.  
Jack stared down at her, fists on his hips, saying nothing.  
Her cheeks were flushed, her lips full and parted. Her curls fell about her eyes which were animated and sparkling like jewels.  
Jack blinked, and all anger died away. _But he wasn't about to tell her that_.  
"A word Read. If you please."  
The crew slunk away, their mutinous metaphorical tails between their legs.  
Bonny paled a little, but tilted her head in defiance. She had guts, he had to give her that. He grabbed her elbow and led her to a quiet corner where he faced her with as ferocious a frown as he could make, in present circumstances.  
She stepped back and into the wall.  
He lessened the frown.  
She folded her arms across her chest and glared up at him.  
"I don'- I don't care if you're angry." She said. "The crew found it verrry funny."  
"That is the point, Savvy? I can't have them laughing at their Captain."  
She snorted loudly. "Their Captain was busy elsewhere."  
"And so would they be if ye weren't distractin' them."  
"Hah!" She jabbed a finger at him-missing wildly. "And what kind of esha-sha - eshample is that to be showin' them, huh? Off with a diff- diff, a new flooshy every night of the week!"  
It dawned on Jack that the girl was drunk. Very drunk. He didn't bother to hide his grin.  
"And that bothers ye, does it?"  
"Hah!" she said again, even louder. A few heads turned in their direction.  
"If you think I care about who falls for your '_charms_'" she gave an approximation of a disdainful stare," you must be more mad than ya look!"  
"Ah." His grin widened. "So ye noticed my charms then."  
"Wha'?" She gaped at him, then shook her head wildly. The hat fell over her eyes in the process, so she glared at him from under the brim.  
"I want you to get this perfectlyly shtraight, I will never never **never **find you anything other than sizz- fizz- physicalaly reppellant!"  
Jack caught her finger as she waved it at him.  
"But you forget one thing Darlin'." He leaned dangerously close. "I can tell when you're lying."  
Bonny blushed, went pale, then blushed again. For once she seemed at a loss for words. Then she kicked him. Hard. In his special area. In his _favorite _area. He groaned and bent over double.  
"Never _never_ damage the goods Darlin'," he puffed, his voice slightly higher than normal.  
She stood defiantly, holding a wooden pillar for balance. "Thats how much I care about yer goods." She smirked. "Try getting some 'pleasurable comp'ny tonight."   
She strode off, hitting tables on the way, and weaving like a whirlimijig. He would have shot her, if he could just catch his breath.  



	8. Complications

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews :) Happy dance! Oh and yes, Bonny is named for Mary Read and Anne Bonny. I hope I got the timeline right. Oh well, enjoy...

Bonny decided to hide for the rest of the night. Her face was lit up like a tomato. Mortified, not exactly sure why she had kicked him, she found a seat in a quiet corner where he couldn't see her. Still, she did feel a small amount of triumph. At least he wouldn't be sleeping with any other women tonight. With **any** women tonight, she corrected putting a hand to her head. Where did the 'other' come from? Not that she cared, she decided firmly. No way did she care what that maddening chocolate-eyed deliciously sensual--- she put a stop to that thought before it went further.   
"Oh no! No no no!" she muttered. "Don't even think it."  
She covered her eyes with her hand, then remembered she was wearing his coat. Its smell filled her senses; a scent of the sea, rum and a tantilising whiff of basic Jackishness.   
She suppressed a scream with difficulty. She tried to distract herself from thinking anything incriminating. Oh, there was a tankard of rum in front of her. She knocked that back and grimaced at the taste. Didn't help.  
She tried staring around her, noticed a pirate and a woman nearby. She looked away quickly. Definatly didn't help. There were two of the crew from the pearl nearby. She focused on them with difficulty. She recognised one as Jenkins. A quiet sour-looking man who usually leered at her when she was nearby. The other was a short, plump man who normally spent the day up the mast doing something nautical or something. Owens was his name, she remembered hazily.  
  
"What'll we do 'bout Gibbs?" Jenkins was saying.  
  
The other man grinned. "That son of a biscuit eater? Just get 'im loaded to the gunwhales and hang 'im from the yard arm."  
Bonny wondered if they were speaking another language.  
"Then what about the Cap'n? He's a crafty bilge rat."  
  
"Ah, we'll 'ave to think o' somethin' special for 'im, that bloody pigeon-gut, nat brain, chicken livered, lyin' weasel."  
Bonny felt like clapping. Those were some good words, she thought. She should add a few.  
Jenkins grinned. "I know. We 'ave our nasty way with the wench, makin' sure he's there, then tie 'em both to a cannon and send them down to ole Dave."  
"Yeah!"  
A warning signal went off somewhere in Bonny's brain. She wasn't sure why, but she began to feel uneasy. Maybe she was drunk, she thought. Then shook her head. She didn't feel drunk. She didn't feel sick, or sleepy. The ground was just uneven, and her feet were heavy. And the inn was badly built, spinning in the wind and all.  
"Who else we got?" Jenkens said.  
"We got French, Jacobs-they're plottin it right now. And Patch and Able. Graham is deciding-he says the cap'n really takes mutinys personal. Wants to make sure we got the treasure first."  
Bonny sat up, her attention fully focused.  
"We wait till we get the map, then move."  
"And how-" Owens stopped, and held up a hand for Jenkins to hush.  
  
Bonny slunk down in her seat, but they had spotted her. Before she could even look for Jack, Jenkins had scrambled over the chairs and slapped his hand over her mouth.  
"Don't move a muscle." He angled himself into the seat beside her. Giving a sweaty smile, he slung an arm over her shoulder and pointed his dagger against her left ribs.   
Owens sidled into a seat facing her and glanced nervously around the room.  
Bonny glared at them, and tried not to grimace at Jenkins body odour.  
"Now sweety, I'm going to take my hand away. I expect you are wise enough not to scream."  
He lowered his hand, keeping an anxious eye over his shoulder. "Nice and easy. Give a smile, don't want anyone getting suspicious."   
Bonny made an unpleasant grimace, then winced as the dagger inched into her clothes.  
"How much did you hear?" Owens said, his beady eyes narrowed unpleasantly.  
"Enough to know that you are dead men!"  
The point reached her flesh. She caught her breath sharply at the sting.

"You're dead if ye breathe a word of this." Jenkins glanced at Owens. "Face it, yer dead anyway."   
Owens stared at Bonny thoughtfully, scratching his stomach in concentration.   
"Jack has the map, doesn't he precious."

Bonny refused to answer until the blade jerked sharply. "Yes," she gasped.

Owens nodded to himself.

"I say we take her outside and gut her," Jenkins leered.

"No no," Owens said slowly, "I've got a plan. Precious, you want the treasure don't you."

She didn't reply.

"And Jack said you could have, how much?"

"10 percent," she said with a poke from Jenkins.

"Only ten?! There must be a lot if you're happy with that." He patted his chin, then a slow smile spread across his face. Bonny noticed the sinister look the men exchanged. "Tell you what, since we're reasonable men, we won't kill a pretty thing like you."

"Yeah, cos Jack'll kill us if he finds out," Jenkins added and recieved a glare from Owens.

"We'll give you twenty percent." Owens leant forward into Bonnys face. "And first choice of the plunder if ye don't say a word. A better deal than before, if I don't say so myself."

Bonny's head was spinning. She could feel the effects of the alcohol more now. Infact she felt ill. Swallowing, Bonny raised her eyebrows, trying to appear nonchalant.

"How do you know I won't tell Jack?"

"How do you know we won't kill ye," Jenkins snarled, and gave a quick jab with the dagger.

Ignoring the warm trickle of blood as well as she could, she said, "That was going to be my next question. I see no guarantees for me here. I'm not going to take the word of mutineers."

Jenkins raised the dagger again, but Owens grabbed his arm. "Precious, it's all ye got. You can agree, not speak of this and get more treasure. And," he licked his lips, reminding Bonny of a lizard, " ye get to survive. Or choose the other option, and ye won't. Dangerous places ships are. Small lass like you could fall overboard, accidentally fall from a mast, fall on a knife...Are we clear?"

"As chrystal," she snapped.

Jenkins made to move away, but Owens held up his hand. "And precious, if yer thinking of telling Jack, he won't be able to protect you. More than half the crew has agreed, and the rest are just waiting for the terms. Jacks dead, either way. But if you open your mouth, it'll be sooner rather than later."

They stood up to go. Jenkins patted her face, appearing light-hearted, but with a threat. She winced and watched them walk back to the crew. With hands that trembled she touched her side and gasped. The side of her bodice was damp with blood.


	9. Double dealings

Hey ya me hearties! Sorry for taking so long for this post, but its the end of summer ---too many parties. (not that I'm complaining :)) Enjoy...

Bonny sat still, waiting for her head to stop spinning. Her side was throbbing with pain, and if she moved it jarred like a knife. For once in her life she didn't know what to do. She had always been in control, always making the decisions, but now?  
She stared across at Jack under eyelashes damp with tears. He looked grouchy, nursing a rum and muttering crossly to Gibbs. Gibbs looked amused. They were probably talking about her.  
She could always run away, just leave all of this behind her. But she wouldn't get the treasure then, and it would be back to measly pickpocketing.   
She could just stick to the plan; let the commodore take the ship and its crew. Then Jack would be killed.  
Or, she could tell Jack the map was fake! And Jack wouldn't go to the island. But the men would be angry; fake map, no treasure. They probably wouldn't believe her. And Jack would be killed. And so would she, probably.  
She could tell Jack about the mutiny, if she got a chance to without Jenkins slicing her open like a fish. But what difference would that make? The crew would still be murderous, traitorous dogs, and would still kill him. He was outnumbered. It was just Jack and Gibbs left. And her. But what could she do?  
A soft, usually silent, part of her was beginning to make itself be heard.   
'It didn't want Jack to die.' it whispered, 'It didn't want him to die at all.' Bonny could feel this little voice over-riding certain traits of hers, like greed. And self-preservation. She stood up carefully and glanced at Jack. "I must be drunk," she muttered and walked towards him.

* * *

  
  
Jack lounged uncomfortably on his chair. He nursed a rum grumpily, staring around trying to spot the devious wench before she attacked him again. Gibbs wasn't making him feel any better. His plump face was still red from laughing.   
Jack muttered to himself. "Should be a hangin' offence."  
"We should keep her on as crew," Gibbs said with a grin. "I'm growin' to like her more 'n more."  
The cabin-boy looked up and grinned. "There she is now."  
Bonny was making her way slowly, weaving in and out of tables. She looked upset, Jack thought, her eyes were red from crying. She glanced nervously at Jenkins, then gave a slight smile.  
"Hello Jack," she said with a touch of nerves. "I've come to apologise."  
Jack glowered up at her from under his headscarf. "Oh, have you now."  
Her smile wavered slightly, then she jutted up her chin. Jack was coming to fear that stubborn look, it always meant she was about to do something. Usually to him.  
She crouched down beside him, a look of pain crossing her face, then it was gone.   
  
"I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the crew, and I'm sorry for kicking you. I was ...jealous." She glanced coyly at the ground under those extravagant eyelashes, then gave him a look that sent his pulse racing. " I saw you talking to that woman, and I don't know what came over me."  
It was too damn hard for him to stay mad at this woman. A slow grin spread across Jacks face, and he tilted his head to hers.  
"Don't worry about it, Darlin', " he said in alluring tones. "Happens to every woman."  
Bonny's expression changed, and she looked like she was about to hit him. Then she pulled his head to hers and met his lips.  
  


* * *

  
Bonny repressed her anger as well as she could, then grabbed him before she yelled. His lips were warm with the sweet taste of rum. Her hand moved to slide into his pocket-for the map, she reminded herself hastily. He began to kiss her back and she promptly forgot her plan. He leaned over the chair and caught her waist in one strong arm. Pulling her to him tightly, he kissed her roughly. She gasped, and he deeped the kiss, his tongue teasing hers.  
She could feel his hand on her cheek, his ringed thumb tracing a firery circle on her jaw.   
Forgetting everything, she kissed him back hungrily, her arms holding on as tightly as she could. Hot sweetness raced through her body and her breath came in short gusts. Then the pain in her side doubled. She gasped and pulled back, and found she was perched on his lap.  
Jack was looking at her with heavy-eyed concern, his thumb still stroking her cheek.  
"Whats wrong love?"  
Forcing herself to smile, she made sure his eyes were on her while she carefully took the map.  
"I... I just feel a little... light-headed," she stammered, trying not to focus on his lips.   
Jack finally gave into temptation and smirked, "Strange reaction for someone who would never ever ever find me anything other than physically repellant..."  
Bonny slapped him. Hard. "You-!" She was so furious that she couldn't find words to voice it. She slid herself off his knees with as much dignity as she could muster and stormed out the door.  
Jack turned bemusedly, and noticed the crews laughter. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his index fingers and spun them in her direction. "If anyone can explain that woman to me, I would be eternally grateful."  
Jenkins smirked. "Just be grateful she brought the map."  
"Hmmf." Jack scowled and patted the map. Or the empty spot where the map should have been! He leaped to his feet.  
"That lyin' back stabbin' lilly livered sweet-talkin' nightmare of a strumpet!" He pelted out the door after her.

* * *


	10. I can explain!

Hello ye scurvy bilge rats ;) Heres another one for Davey Jone's Locker. Thank you for the reviews does happy jig

Bonny crouched in the alley to the side of the modest muse, trying to coax the map to burn. She held her breath and touched the candle to its side. A thin line of flame licked at the papery edge, then slowly spread towards the centre.   
Suddenly a stream of water gushed above her head and put the flame out. Bonny went rigid, her heart palpitating in her throat.  
"Get up and turn around." She thought she would be relieved at Jacks voice, but no. He sounded as if he was repressing the urge to drown _her_. She stood carefully, her arm pressed to her side, and stared up at him, genuine guilt etched across her face.  
"Hey Jack," she said in little more than a whisper.  
His brows were raised so high they touched his bandanna. He seemed torn between anger and confusion; his head was tilted to the side, his arms outstretched in a bemused question.   
She held up a hand. "Now, before you react the way I think you will, just let me explain."  
"How do you know how I'll react," he growled, piercing her with dark eyes.  
"Jack?!"  
He crossed his arms with a jingle of bracelets and waited for her to speak.  
She couldn't think of anything to say. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. _'Think of something, think of something...'_ she hissed inwardly. Damn brain was too fogged with rum.  
"I ...um..."  
Jack shook his head and stepped towards her, his eyes black and unreadable.  
Stepping back, she panicked. "Wwww www wait! Before you-"  
He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She wimpered as her side screamed in pain.  
He began to stride away from the tavern and into the night.  
"Jack!" She yelled, muffled by his shirt. "Let me down! Please!" The ground was spinning above/below her head. Her stomach seemed to be dropping into her knees. She groaned.  
"Jack! I'm going to be sick!"  
He gave a deep chuckle. "If you think I'm believing anything you say again..."  
The ground danced a merry jig in Bonnys vision and she passed out.  
  
Loud groans woke Bonny from her stupor. She mumbled shut up, before she realised she had been making the noise. She put a hand to her head. It was thumping, she thought wincing at the effort. Her whole body ached, especially her head. Plus her stomach seemed to be spinning inside her body. Not to mention the searing pain in her side. It felt like she was lying on wood. She froze.   
"What the-"  
She was lying on wood. Her hand patted about, trying to find out where she was. Wooden floors, she discovered. Slight swaying-a ship. Unless that was just her head again.  
More questing found metal of some form. Bars. She felt pleased with this deduction. So she was on a ship, lying on the floor and there were bars around her. She relaxed. Then sat bolt upright. She opened her eyes and groaned again. It was bright. There was light. Painful light. Shielding her suddenly sensitive vision, she stared around her. So she was in the brig on the pearl.  
Something was trying to get her attention. Something she should remember, but her mind was rebelling. She tried to scratch her head, and found something else there. She panicked slightly, then discovered it was a hat.   
"Jacks hat," she realised. She looked down. "Jacks coat?" She couldn't understand why she was wearing them. Unless she had become Jack in her sleep somehow? No. Stupid idea. She yawned widely and groaned again.  
"Don't remember you hitting your head." A voice said sounding amused.  
She frowned. "Jacks voice?"  
"Yes love. Jack's voice, Jack's coat and Jack's hat."  
She licked her dry lips. "Why am I wearing these?" she asked, still not able to focus beyond her nose.  
"Good question. A better one would be why are you in the brig?"  
She frowned. "Why _am_ I in the brig?"  
"Lets see. Intoxication, insubordination, thievery, lying, personal and physical attacks, destroying valuable artifacts, anarchy...any of this sounding familiar,eh?"  
Last night came flooding back. She jumped to her feet, swayed, and grabbed hold of the bars.   
"Oh god! Am I badly injured?"  
"Love, you have what we call a hangover. I sincerely doubt its fatal."  
She opened her eyes fully and stared at Jack. He was standing outside her cell, his arms laced through the bars.   
"What happened?" She croaked.  
He sighed and handed her a tankard of water through the bars.   
"Darlin', God only knows what goes on in that frazzled head of yours."  
He watched her gulp half of it before commenting, "Its probably best you don't drink it too fast. Won't make your stomach any better."  
She groaned and threw the tankard at him. It hit the bars, spilling whatever was left. Bonny sagged back to the ground and put her head in her hands.  
"How did I get here?"  
"That would be me. I had to cart you like a limp rag. Had the watch after me for suspected murder. Took them long enough to realise you were still alive. Barely."  
The rest of the night flashed back into her mind, and she jumped to her feet again.   
"Jack, where are we? Have we left Tortuga?!"  
He peered at her closely. "We left it four hours ago. I wanted to wake you for work but Gibbs protested. Seems to have taken a shine to you." He narrowed his eyes mischievously and muttered. "Can never account for taste."  
"No no no!" She slammed her hands against the bars, then doubled over in pain. Jack was inside and at her side in an instant, his brows meeting in concern.  
"What is it?"  
She pushed him away and turned her back to hide her grimace. "Its nothing. Too much rum."  
"Good. Then you can start work immediatly."  
"What!" Bonny spun around to glare at him. He smirked and stepped towards her.  
"A blind bilge rat could see you're in pain love. Let me see." He moved her arm away from her side, ignoring her protests. He pushed aside his coat and saw the blood still seeping from her wound.   
"Thats a knife wound." His eyes met hers with a dark look. "Where did you get that?"


	11. Fish in a bucket

Tee hee, hello! Sorry about the cliffi, but heres another one. Don't make me walk the plank ;) I want to thank all the reviewers, I love you guys! Wahoo!! Special Sparrow thanks to those who've been reading from the start! Trapt- eh I mean Tis A Pirates Life for I (cool name tee hee), PineAppleLint (we might be seeing some of Jacks true feelings soon :) ), shadow pheonix, shamrock rocker,oil pastel, god I can't remember the rest of yer names! I swear next post I will make a poem with all yer names in it :) Or I will make myself walk the plank :)

Oh, and I'm sorry if this is short, but more is coming soon. Probably tonight! Again apoligies for my non-ability to spell!!!

Bonny stood motionless, her mind racing to come up with an excuse. Jack was staring at her, his eyes narrowed with anger.  
"Are you going to tell me?" He said with iron control in his voice, "Or do I have to question my crew?"  
"NO!" Bonny disguised her look of panic with a bashful smile. "I...I did it to myself." She laughed forcibly. "I borrowed someones dagger. I wanted to- I was practising...I was going to use it on you, but it slipped."  
She gave a bright smile which did nothing to lessen the scepticism on Jack's face.  
"So," Jack leaned into Bonny, his eyes never leaving her face. "You borrowed a dagger in order to kill me. Instead you stabbed yourself, then kissed me, then stole the map and tried to burn it."  
Her smile was beginning to hurt. She nodded vigorously. "Yes!"  
Jacks expression was starting to make her uneasy. "And whose dagger was it?" He said dangerously calmly.  
"Oh, em, I don't remember. Someone in the tavern. Think his name was...Bill. Maybe Charley."  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Bill or Charley?"  
"Yes! So you know them?" Her tone was getting a bit desperate. She cursed Jack for the thousand time. She could never think straight when he was near her. And he was too near her now. Too near by far.  
He glanced down at her wound, then back into her eyes with a flash. He tilted his head to the side reflectively, his breath tickling her lips.  
Bonny froze and tried to stop herself from blushing, yet she couldn't move or look away. Her expression took on a hunted look, like a small animal caught in a snare. A small animal that was starting to think being trapped wasn't such a bad thing.  
Jack's voice lowered and took on silky tones. "You're not as good a liar as you think Darlin'." A slow pleased smirk spread across his lips. "Its all in the eyes love. You give everything away."  
She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a ringed finger on her lips. A teasing tingle spread up and down her spine.  
"Now, if I was to say to you that you're hiding something," he whispered his mouth touching his finger on her lips," and that you know it, and I know it, why don't you just say what it is, eh?"  
He slid his finger down her throat leaving his mouth a breath away from hers. His gaze swept appreciatively up and down her body, before coming to rest on her eyes. Bonny hadn't noticed she wasn't breathing.   
He moved forward so that his lips were just barely touching hers. His voice tickled her mouth, which she parted unconciously. "But there are other things in life to be worrying about than Grahams dagger-"  
"Jenkins..." she whispered, then jolted. Her eyes snapped open.  
Jack wore an expression of smug triumph. "Easier than fish in a bucket."  
She gaped, then growled, then tried to slap him. He was prepared this time and caught her arm. He held it up so she was pressed against him on her toes. He continued smirking, not in the least bit bothered by her livid glare.  
"Now Darlin', I thinks it's time we had a talk..."


	12. Bonny has a tantrum

Heres another one. Thanks for the reviews again! Tee hee!  
  
Bonny sat on Jack's bed, glaring at everything and nothing. She was so angry she wanted to smash something. Her fists curled and uncurled and she kicked the bed every few seconds. Jack was out having a word with Gibbs. Bonny had protested hugely about him acting like something was amiss, so it was Jack's own damn fault if he started the mutiny now!  
  
When Jack had been escorting (dragging) her to his cabin, she had caught a few angry looks off some of the crew. She had tried to give them a reasurring smiles, but they felt more like grimaces.  
  
She sighed heavily and folded her arms, careful not to antagonise her injury.   
  
"I think its time we had a talk..." she muttered, pulling a face. "I think its time you walked the plank!" She yelled at the closed door and scowled. "Damn stupid pirate fool! I've better things to be doin'!" She firmly believed it too. She could be...be. "EUCH!" She cursed and kicked the bed again.  
  
"Don't damage the bed Darlin'. Some of my best work is done there."  
  
She jumped up and glared at Jack with one brow raised. "Yeah! By yer onesies!"  
  
The corner of Jacks mouth quirked in amusement, "Doubt it darlin'."  
  
He walked towards her holding a basin of water and some cloth. "Take your dress off."  
  
"Excuse me!!"  
  
He grinned again. "Have to fix up that wound love. Wouldn't want it getting infected. Savvy?"  
  
She glowered at him, red-faced. "If you think-" Rage made her stutter. "If you-! I will fix my own damn wound!"  
  
He set the basin on the table and turned to her. "Have you ever dressed a knife injury before?"  
  
He took her furious silence as a no. "Well I have. If you don't get to them in time, gangrene can take over. It leaks through your whole body. Usually have to cut off the infected part, but-" He glanced at her side. "Can't really do that in this case. Parts will start dropping off, going green. Smells like rotten cheese. Not pleasant." He shook his head mock-sadly. "Or then theres blood poisoning. That spreads through yer body too. Leathal. Very painful. Not to mention-"  
  
"Allright!" She threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine. Turn around!"  
  
Muttering to herself, she flung off Jacks hat, shook off his coat and began unlacing the front of her dress.  
  
"If yer having trouble..."  
  
"Don't even think it," she said in caustic tones. She slid her dress off her shoulders and placed them on the back of a chair. Giving Jack's back a warning glance, she began to unlace her shift. Then stopped. She couldn't do this. No way was she going to willingly undress in front of that...pirate! All she had on under her shift was a bodice and a frayed petticoat.  
  
Jack turned to the side a little. "Knew you couldn't do it love. Afraid you won't be able to resist having a little fun without yer clothing?"  
  
Bonny tore off her shift and faced him wearing her bodice and petticoat and a scowl. "Thats as far as I'm going. You can just work around it."  
  
"Easily done Darl-"  
  
"Oh just shut up for once would ye!" She stamped in frustration.  
  
Jack stared at her in amusement, his grin was widening by the second. "You seem to be in a bit of a strop there love. Wouldn't be angry about anything in particular?"  
  
He sat on the bed and made himself comfortable. " Is that a bit of a Dublin accent I hear? I've heard yer posh English accent, yer Port Royale street slur, yer Port Royale upper crust accent, I've even heard you speak in my accent, but the Dublin one? Thats new."  
  
"Its old," she growled.  
  
He glanced up at her, then away quickly hiding a grin. "Really. Travelled a lot for someone of...what? Eighteen?"  
  
"Twenty!"  
  
"Ah." He seemed to be gazing idly around the room.  
  
Bonny gaped at him. "Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
He sighed theatrically and stood up. He slid his dagger out of its sheath and walked towards her.  
  
Bonny stepped back. "Wait! What are you -"  
  
He caught both her hands in one of his and swiped the knife against her side. A circular portion of her bodice fluttered to the ground. Bonny squeeled and glared at him. "What did you-"  
  
"Well ye wouldn't take it off Darlin'. I can't see through material. Savvy?"  
  
She glanced down at the hole; more than enough to see the wound, less than she would have liked for modestys sake.   
  
Jack dipped the corner of a cloth in the bowl of steaming water, and turned to her. "This is going to sting a little. Please refrain from slapping, kicking or biting me if its at all possible," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
She caught her breath as her side stung with pain, but she was not going to cry out. Not in front of him! He wiped away the dried blood with suprising gentleness and dipped the cloth in the water to clean it.  
  
He looked up at her from where he crouched by her side, his expression yet again unreadable. "Seems to be more than one knife cut here, love. Think its about time you told me what happened."  
  
Bonny winced from the pain and closed her eyes. "I can't tell you," she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Jack stopped for a moment. Bonny opened her eyes to see what he was doing. He stared up at her, his eyes concerned. "Love, no ones going to hurt you. I swear it. Anyone who even tries will have me to deal with first, Savvy?"  
  
She gave a slight bitter chuckle. "Thats the point. I can't tell you, because they'll kill you." She added quickly, "Not that I care, but once you're hanging from the yard arm, its me next."  
  
Jacks face clouded over. "They?" He stood up slowly so that he could peer into her face. "And 'They' would be on my ship, correct?"  
  
Bonny blushed. Jack cursed violently and narrowed his eyes. "And one of them would be Jenkins." He rubbed his beard. "And where Jenkins is, you find Owens like a mongrel."  
  
He turned back to her, his eyes blazing. "And what is it that they were planning?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
Jack read it in her face. "Blasted mutinous curs!" He spun on his heels and marched to the door.  
  
"Jack!" Bonny raced after him and grabbed his arm. When that didn't work, she blocked the door with her body. "It won't work Jack! They're all in it! Everyone but me, you and Gibbs. You won't be able to say one word before they gut you!"  
  
Jack grimaced then slammed his fist against the door above her shoulder. He leaned on his arm, his head resting on the wood of the door. He looked exhausted, nothing like Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Bonny glanced away, supressing her sudden tears. "I'm sorry Jack," she said softly. "I really really am." When he didn't answer, she, hesitantly, rested her head in the crook of his arm, his shirt held tightly in her fist.  
  
He looked down, as if noticing her for the first time, then stroked her hair looking thoughtful.  
  
"So they want the Pearl," he said lowly, "And they want the treasure. Thats why you tried to burn the map..."  
  
"Yep." She was crying now. Guilt washed over her in waves.  
  
His brows met suddenly. "What exactly did they say they wanted?"  
  
"The treasure." She glanced up at his change in tone.  
  
"Did they say what in particular?"  
  
She frowned in confusion,"The stuff on the map. They said they would wait till we neared the island before-" she racked her memory,"before hanging Gibbs, having their way with me while you watched, then they would tie us to a cannon and send us down to see old Dave."  
  
Jack seemed to relax a little. "So they didn't mention any other...treasure, then."  
  
Bonny stepped back to examine his face. "What other treasure? Jack?"  
  
Jack seemed to have regained his usual jovial persona. He paced around his cabin, a slight smirk on his lips.   
  
Bonny gaped. "Jack? What is it you're not telling me?"  
  
He gave her a twinkling look, before snatching up the bandages. "Come here love," he said in a dangerously self-satisfied way.  
  
When she didn't move, he sauntered over and pulled her.  
  
He crouched down beside her and rubbed cold ointment into her wound. Bonny was too puzzled to notice. "Jack?"  
  
He ignored her and wrapped the bandages around her waist before standing with a flourish. "All done Darlin'." He had the gaul to pat her on her behind.  
  
He stood back on his heels and walked towards the door.  
  
"Jack!" Bonny was nearly shouting now. "Jack! What are you-"  
  
He ignored her and put his hand on the door.  
  
"The map is a fake!" She said with desperation. "Its a trap."  
  
He stopped, his hand resting on the door knob.  
  
Dah dah dah...another cliffi! I'm so sorry ...well, no I'm not! Tee hee... 


	13. Counter Cross

Helloooo! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this. Moving out...grumble grumble...packing...grumble...fighting with friends over rooms...grumbly grumbly. Note of warning to anyone moving in with friends-don't do it!!!! Especially if one is an ex. Sigh. So, anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviews :)

"The map is a fake!" She said with desperation. "Its a trap."  
He stopped, his hand resting on the door knob.  
She babbled, needing to fill the sudden silence. "Commadore Norrington made me do it! If I didn't I'd be hung! I didn't want to! And I wanted to tell you, well, at first I didn't, but now..."  
Jacks voice was amused. "Its because you fell for me love."  
Bonny's jaw dropped. "What?"  
He turned around wearing a grin. "You've fallen hook line and sinker. Can't say that I blame ye." He shook his head. "I was wondering when you'd tell me..."  
"What?" She said again stupidly.  
He walked towards her preditarily, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Do you honestly believe I thought that map was real? The pirate Morgan couldn't even write. Let alone make up nice rhymes about where his treasure was."  
He came closer and Bonny backed up against the wall.  
"No self-respectin' pirate makes a bloody map to his treasure. What would he need it for? Its his, and he knows where it is. Wouldn't want anyone else taking what was theirs eh, even when they're dead."  
He caught one of Bonnys curls and twirled it in his finger. "We're a very possesive bunch, pirates. Savvy?"  
Bonny managed to get one thought to stop spinning in her head. "So if you knew the treasure was fake? Where in the blazes are we going?"  
He smirked. "Theres something I have to pick up. You and me are the only ones who know where the island is, and I've noticed you're no dab hand at navigating. We've been going in the opposite direction since Tortuga."  
The power of speech had deserted Bonny.  
Jack stared into space for a moment. "Course I'm a bit put out by the mutiny. Suppose the plan will just have to be tweaked a bit."  
"There's a plan?!"  
He grinned. "Darlin' there is always a plan. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"   
"Yeah! Captain to a bunch of mutineers."  
Jack bent his head to hers. "But you still fell for me."  
Bonny turned crimson. "I did not fall for you! I just saw what a pathetic predic- pre-. What are you doing!?"  
Jack had caught her wrist in his hand and was holding it in the air, his fingers along her pulse.   
"An experiment," he said with the interested air of a scientist.  
"Wha-" He held a hand up for her to be silent, then nodded to himself.  
He pulled her head to his and kissed her. His actions were softer this time; his tongue slow and teasing. He caught her lips between his teeth and bit gently. She groaned involuntarily and closed her eyes loosing herself to the kiss.  
Too soon Jack stepped back, still holding her wrist in the air. A grin threatened to split his face. "So, you haven't fallen for me at all, eh? Your heart rate just shot up Love. One of us is in denial."  
Jack raced out of the cabin narrowly missing flying crookery.  



	14. The stormy past

Hey ya. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in soooooo long. Sorry! I hope someones still reading this, but I am sorry. I hate it when people leave a story before its finished. Sorry.

Bonny paced Jacks cabin grumbling to herself. The nerve of him! That egotistical - .   
How dare he think she was in lo- that she had fallen for him! He made her so angry she wanted to scream. And the most annoying part was that he was right!  
She kicked his hat clear across the room and stamped her feet. She was behaving like a spoilt child, but she couldn't help it. Jack Sparrow was driving her crazy, in more ways than one. She could still feel the taste of his lips on hers, the dissapointment that he broke the kiss. She shook her head trying to get the memory to move on.  
It took her few more minutes to comprehend the fact that Jack had known her plan. She froze for a moment, trying to understand.   
"Another plan?" she muttered confusedly. Then anger caught up again. She hurled a glass at the door and nodded, satisfied at the shattering crash.   
A louder than normal creak of the hull caught her attention. She frowned and glanced out the window. The sea was a seething mass of waves beneath a sky looming with black clouds. The ship was bobbing like a cork in the tidal swell. There was a storm. A big one.  
  
Bonny staggered onto the deck. The men were yelling orders over the wind and sleet. Bonny had to squint to see anything. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the ship for a second. Jack was behind the wheel, his hair and coat billowing in the wind. He had to use all his strength to keep the ship on course.  
A wave washed over the rails and drenched Bonny. A memory jerked to the front of her mind.

_She had been in a storm like this. She remembered not being scared, even though she was so young. She had thought the sky was alive, the sea roaring its rage. She had been told to stay below deck, but she never listened. Especially when something seemed like an adventure. A way to prove to her Father that she was brave like him. Her Father! His face was shadowed at first, but then clarity rushed over her. He was short, but he had seemed like the biggest man in the world. He had blue eyes that always seemed to be laughing, and he usually was. But this time...he was scared. For the first time she could remember. His hands were trembling as he went to join the crew. They needed to take the sails down..._   
Bonny stared around her with her eyes clouded with memory._ It had come on them suddenly. The skies had seemed to boil. The sailors cursed and said she was bad luck- a woman on board. She had hidden near the fo'c'sicle, but her Daddy was out of sight. Suddenly a huge wave appeared out of the darkness, its towering bulk lit with flashes of lightening. She had screamed in terror. Then Daddys voice shouted out, but it was too late. The wave fell on them, tossing the ship like a toy. The force of the water slammed into her, and she lost conciousness. The last thing she remembered seeing was her Daddy swimming towards her._   
Bonny blinked the tears from her eyes. Her Father had saved her. He had put her on some timber from the ship, then had slipped beneath himself.   
She gasped and fell to her knees on the deck of the pearl, limp and shaking with the memory. The crew rushed passed her unseen as her eyes focused inwards.   
_She had lain on the timber for what seemed like days. She was too thirsty and hungry to move and was just about to give up, when a ship seemed to appear out of nowhere. The crew had hauled her on board and given her food and water. They were going to put her onto the nearest port, but they kept getting delayed and sidetracked. They named her and treated her like a princess; showing her the ropes, playing games with her. Laughing delightedly when she said she wanted to be a pirate like ...**they... were...  
**_ Her attention snapped back to the present, her jaw hung open, her hair in a sodden curtain around her face. Mind reeling she recalled a certain pirate; one with a walk she would laugh at, one with a penchant for putting things in his hair, one who had not yet become a Captain...  
Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the cabin. Gibbs.  
"Captain sez you should be below deck till we ride this one out." Bonny stared in Jacks direction and muttered darkly, "Yeah. I wouldn't want to be washed overboard."

I am soooooo soooorrry again. :) Bloody complicated life :) More will be coming very soon and will be finished. Sorry.

Sorry.


	15. Don't you Luv me!

Sorry again for not updating in so long! So if anyones still reading, this should be a treat for ya.  
  
The Pearl was anchored just off-shore a jagged rocky island. Morning had dawned bright and clear, with a tint of haze about the cliffs. The crew were a somber lot, staring at the hulking mass with foreboding, fingers clutching crosses, good luck charms, and more than one flask of rum.  
  
Jack was blissfully ignoring them, his boot planted on the rail, breathing in the clear air.  
"Captain, you sure you wan' to go in there. Its fierce bad luck,"   
Gibbs almost wailed. The rest of the crew murmered agreement. Jack hid a grin under the rim of his hat then turned to face the crew.   
"Lads, theres something I 'ave to pick up in there. And if we don't get it, we can't get the treasure. Savvy?"  
  
The men were pale, almost trembling.  
Owens spoke up hesitantly, "Only, we heard the treasure in there is cursed. That 'oever takes it is damned."  
  
"True true." Jack murmered, stroking his gotee. "I've seen the cursed men with me own eyes. But," he sighed theatrically, "If you're too spooked to go in we can do without the treasure..."  
  
The men hastily said they wanted to go. Jenkins scowled from the back. "I heard this island is full of treasure, why can't we just take that?"  
  
Jack gave a wry smile, but his eyes were very dark as he looked at Jenkins.  
"Do you think I'd leave my treasure there when the pack of mutinous curs are still alive? I'll put it back when each of them are swingin' in the gibbits."  
A few crewmen exchanged uneasy glances.  
Jack paused for a moment then gave an easy grin.  
"Lads, ready the boats."  
  
Bonny's lithe form appeared as the crew moved off. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her mouth was set in a firm line as she stared him down.   
'If that ain't a woman lookin' to cause trouble, I don't know what is,' Jack thought to himself, and adopted an air of maddening obliviousness. He gave her a wide smile and doffed his hat.  
"Mornin' luv."   
"_Don't _you luv me!" She snapped.  
Jack paused for a moment, as if taken aback, then tilted his head.   
"Well Darlin', its a bit soon to say. Maybe if we got to know one another better..."  
He winked lasciviously then jumped back as she aimed a kick at his groin.  
"You know very well what I am talking about!"   
"Actually darlin', most of the time I've no idea."   
Her face turned pink and seemed to crumple. She was about to cry!  
  
Jack winced and waved his hands about helplessly.   
"Uh Lu- eh Dar- eh-"   
She spun on her heel and raced into the cabin.

Bonny leaned her back against the door and groaned. Willing herself not to cry, she bit the insides of her cheeks and opened her eyes fully to dry them out.   
Bonny Read did not cry. She DID NOT CRY!   
And now, on top of everything else, she had mortified herself in front of Jack. She was not one of those women who simpered and fainted at the drop of a hat.   
To grow up the way she had, you had to be tough as nails. As tough, or tougher, than any man. She had meant to give Jack a piece of her mind. To give him an earful he wouldn't quickly forget.   
She was positive he knew who she was. It all made sense now. Well, mostly. And he hadn't said a word! Instead she had cried at him.  
_Oh thats a telling off he'll remember_. All he had done was look mildly panicked; oh help, theres a woman crying at me!   
And the worst thing, the very worst thing, was now she was crying for a whole new reason.  
Jack had turned out to be just as insensitive as she had always thought. Just another man out for the strumpets. Sometimes she thought she had glimpsed another side...but no. And like some fool girl was upset because real life hadn't turned out the way she had imagined it.   
Suddenly the door swung open and knocked her onto the floor, making her squeek in suprise.  
  
Jack knelt down and helped her sit up. He said nothing, just looked to see what was wrong.   
"You-," Bonny swallowed, her voice was embarassingly unsteady. "You knew all the time and never said anything! You just- I remembered. Last night. About how my Father- and."   
She stopped. She couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't imply that she was hurt most of all by Jack not telling her.  
  
He didn't say anything for a long time, then said in a suprisingly gentle voice, "I didn't think you'd want to remember. Life on a pirate ship? Its not exactly a reputable childhood, savvy?"  
  
"Neither is thievery."   
Jacks mouth quirked at the corner but his eyes were not amused.   
"That wasn't meant to happen. We left you with a family, with a large amount of gold. They were supposed to raise you as one of their own.  
  
"Bit of a suprise to see you in the Kings Head. I thought for a while you had become a strumpet, I was ready to run through whoever had started you on that path."  
  
"Bit of a close call. Thats the reason I stole the gold before I was caught. Fresh start," she added bitterly.  
  
Jacks eyes flashed, but he didn't comment.  
  
"So what was all this about then? Why say you'll look for the treasure when you knew it was a fake?"  
  
He glanced away for a moment, almost guiltily, then back.   
Bonny felt a jolt when his eyes met hers. He slid his hand along her cheek, his thumb tracing tingling circles.  
  
"I saw you. **_Savvy_**?"   
And then he kissed her.  
Breath mingling, her heart racing, Bonny forgot everything exept Jacks words as he pulled her to him. He traced delicate kisses along her collarbone and along her neck. And soon after that, she forgot everything.

Tee hee. Hope ya enjoyed. More soon, but is all as it seems?


End file.
